powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー, Tensō Sentai Goseijā, translated as Heavenly Armament Squadron Goseiger) is the name for the 2010 Super Sentai series. Its theme is a trading card/angel motif. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called Gosei World, there are beings called Gosei Angels. They have super powers that humans do not have, called Gosei Power. Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called the Tower of Heaven in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called Warstar invades the Earth and destroys the Tower of Heaven. With the Tower destroyed, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion and rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, the Goseigers! Characters Goseigers Allies *Master Head *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi *Datas *Engine Sentai Go-onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Evil Spirits There are three sets of antagonists in Goseiger, collectively referred to as the . Though all three have different origins and background, the groups use the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Insects in their arsenal, and Buredoran (later Buredo-RUN) is a member of each group. *'Buredoran of Bloodbath' (Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) / [[Burajira of the Messiah|'Burajira of the Messiah']] (45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle ) *'Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi' Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *'Great King Mons Drake' (1-15) *'Dereputa of the Meteor' (1-12, 16) *'Buredoran of the Comet' (1-15, 45, Movie, Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) *'Gyōten'ō of the Supernova' (Movie) *'Deinbaruto of the Morning Star' (Movie) Universal Insect Monsters *'Mizōgu of the Clump' (1) *'Zaruwakku of the UFO' (2) *'Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow' (3) *'Mazuāta of the Music' (4) *'Uchuseruzō of Influenza' (5) *'Hidou of the Swift Runner' (6) *'Abauta of the Research' (7) *'Fandahō of Nonsense' (8) *'Irian of the Queen Bee' (9) *'Kurasunīgo of 5000°C' (10) *'Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock' (11) *'Pawādodāku of the Mutation' (13) *'Tāgeito of the Satellite' (14) *'Dorunpasu of Revival' (Soundtrack) Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *'Makuin of the Blob' (17-32, Movie) *'Kingugon of the Bigfoot' (17-32, Movie) *'Buredoran of the Chupacabra' (17-29, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) Yuumajuu *'Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko' (17) *'Zeibu of the Mummy' (18) *'Giemurō of the Kappa' (19) *'Pesaranza of the Kesaran-Pasaran' (20) *'Waraikozō of the Gremlin' (21) *'Uobōzu of the Nessie' (22) *'Zaigo of the Skyfish' (23) *'Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre' (24) *'Sarawareteiru of the Fairy' (25) *'Hitto of the Tengu' (26) *'Jogon of the Ningyo' (27) *'Pikarime of the Shakōkidogū' (28) *'Erumugaimu of the Baku' (30) Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis *'Robogōgu of the 10-sai' (33-44) *'Metal Alice of the Agent' (33-44) *'Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg' (39-45) Matroids *'Zan-KT of the Shield' (33) **'Zan-KT2 of the Shoot' (34) **'Zan-KT3 of the Short' (43) *'Zuteru-S of the Mach' (35) *'Bazaruso-LJ of the Scan' (36) *'Adoborute-G of the Vital' (37) *'Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer' (39-40) *'Ain-I of the Neutral' (41) *'Saroge-DT of Imitation' (42) Dark Headders *'Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder' (46) *'Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder' (47) *'Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder' (47-48) *[[GoseiKnight|'Dark GoseiKnight of the Groundion Headder']] (47-48) Arsenal *'Tensouder' - The Goseigers' henshin device. *[[Gosei Blaster|'Gosei Blaster']] - A blaster that each Goseiger carries. *'Gosei Buster' - Skyick & LandSea Buster combined weapon **[[Sky Buster|'Skick Buster']] - GoseiRed & GoseiPink's combined weapon ***[[Skick Sword|'Skick Sword']] - GoseiRed's weapon resembling the Dragon Tail ***[[Skick Shot|'Skick Shot']]- GoseiPink's weapon resembling the Phoenix Feathers **[[LandSea Buster|'LandSea Buster']] - GoseiBlack, GoseiYellow & GoseiBlue's combined weapon. ***[[Landick Ax|'Landick Ax']]- GoseiBlack's weapon resembling the Snake Tail ***[[Landick Claw|'Landick Claw']]- GoseiYellow's weapon resembling the Tiger Claws ***[[Seaick Bowgun|'Seaick Bowgun']] - GoseiBlue's weapon resembling the Shark Fins *'Gosei Buckle' - A buckle on the belt to store the Gosei Cards. **'Gosei Cards' - Allow the Goseigers to perform Tensou Techniques. ***'Change Card' - Cards that each Gosei Angel use to transform in Goseiger.. ***'Arsenal Card' - Cards that each Goseiger summon the Skyick Arsenal, Landick Arsenal and Seaick Bowgun. ***'Gosei Dynamic' - Cards that the Goseigers use during the battle with Gosei Arsenal, and Gosei Buster. ***'Headder Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Gosei Headder and attach in Gosei Blaster. ***'Machine Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Gosei Machines with form of a vehicle. *'Dynamic Leon Laser' - GoseiKnight's combined arsenal. **[[Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular|'Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular']] - GoseiKnight's henshin device. **'Leon Laser / Leon Laser Sword' - A blaster carried by GoseiKnight that also transforms into a sword. **'Vulcan Headder' - Combines with Leon Laser to give it Gatling-like abilities. *[[Super Goseiger|'Super Goseiger']] - The Goseigers' power-up. **[[Gosei Tensword|'Gosei Tensword']] - Weapons that give the Goseigers an upgrade. Mecha ;Gosei Machines *'Hyper Gosei Great' - A mecha that's formed when Gosei Great, Gosei Arnaments, & Datas Hyper combine. **'Gosei Great' - The first main mecha. ***'Gosei Dragon' - GoseiRed's mecha with form of a Passenger aircraft. ***'Gosei Phoenix' - GoseiPink's mecha with form of a Fighter jet. ***'Gosei Snake' - GoseiBlack's mecha with form of a Bullet Train. ***'Gosei Tiger' - GoseiYellow's mecha with form of a Bulldozer. ***'Gosei Shark' - GoseiBlue's mecha with form of a Submarine. **'Datas/Datas Hyper' ***'Hyper Change Headder' **'Seaick Brothers' **'Landick Brothers' **'Skick Brothers' *'Ground Gosei Great' **'Gosei Great' **'Gosei Ground' - A mecha that's run by GoseiKnight. ***'Groundion' - GoseiKnight's mecha form in the form of a dump truck. ***'Knight Brothers' ****'Gosei Sealeon' - A mecha in the form of a cruise liner. ****'Gosei Skyon' - A mecha in the form of a blimp. *[[Ultimate Gosei Great|'Ultimate Gosei Great']] **'Gosei Great' **'Gosei Ultimate' - A mecha that's run by the Super Goseigers. *'Wonder Gosei Great' - the combination of four Gosei Machines and the Gosei wonder **'Gosei Wonder' - A mecha with the form of a blue jet. It has five Headders and can separate into five Gosei Machines. ***'Gosei Bird' - GoseiRed's mecha. ***'Gosei Kabuto' - GoseiPink's mecha. ***'Gosei Crocodile' - GoseiBlack's mecha. ***'Gosei Elephant' - Gosei Yellow's mecha. ***'Gosei Dolphin' - Gosei Blue's mecha. *'Gosei Armament' - The Gosei Headers are divided by what tribe they are from. Each set can combine with Gosei Great to make a new formation. **'Seaick Brothers' ***'Manta Headder' - Manta Ray forms the helmet for Seaick Gosei Great ***'Hammershark Headder' - Hammerhead replaces Phoenix Headder which attaches on the knee ***'Sawshark Headder' - Sawshark replaces Shark Headder which attaches on the knee **'Landick Brothers' ***'Kuwaga Headder' - Beetle forms the helmet for Landick Gosei Great ***'Tyranno Headder' - Tyrannosaur replaces Tiger Headder which attaches on the knee ***'Sai Headder' - Rhinoceros replaces Snake Headder which attaches on the knee **'Exotic Brothers' **'Skick Brothers' ***'Taka Headder' ***'Ptera Headder' ***'Crow Headder' **'Mystic Brothers' ***'Egg Headder' ***'''Mystic Runner - '''Ostrich mecha that is attached on the left shoulder of Mystic Gosei Great Episodes Opening and Ending Themes The show's opening theme is called Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー). This song is composed by YOFFY and performed by NoB. You can hear the TV version at the start of the show, and the full and karaoke versions in the Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single CD. The ending theme for this show is called Gotcha☆Goseiger (ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー). This song is composed by Takafumi Iwasaki and performed by Hideyuki Takahashi. You can hear this song at the end of the episode before the next episode preview in the TV version, and if you want to hear it all in the Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single, you can also hear the full and karaoke versions of the song. In addition to the first ending theme that is used in the first 7 episodes, a second version is introduced in Epic 8. The song is now called Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX (ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX) and it shares the same thing as the first version but, with a few changes. The 2nd version can only be heard at the end of episodes 8-11, 13, 14, 17-21, 23-27, 29, 30, 32, and 34-38. The ending song switches back to the first version in episodes 12, 15, 16, 22, 28, 31, 33, and 39 onward. Soundtracks The series also has some soundtracks that is based in the series. Here are the soundtracks: Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single In addition to the TV show, there's a CD single that contains both the opening and ending themes as mentioned above, 2 insert songs, and the karaoke versions of the opening and ending themes. Here are the 6 tracks that appeared in the single: Tracklist #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #闘え! そして糧を得よ! (Hideaki Takatori) #降臨! ゴセイグレート (NoB) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX Single In addition to the 2nd ending, there's a 2nd single that contains the 2nd ending theme in full and karaoke versions, the opening theme, and the TV version of the first ending theme. Tracklist #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (2nd Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending TV Size)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 1 The first official soundtrack features background music from the TV series, the opening and ending themes, and 16 Go! Say! Tales with the Goseigers themselves. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 2: Gosei Song Festa This second official soundtrack features all of the songs as seen in the TV show and 10 Go! Say! Tales with the Goseigers themselves. Some of them are: The opening theme, Gosei Great's battle theme, and GoseiKnight's theme. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 3: Miracle & Wonder Epic The third official soundtrack features background music from the TV show and Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie and as always, the Goseigers will guide you along the way in these 15 Go! Say! Tales. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Original Album Tensou Ongaku Kan 4 & 5: Dynamic Finale The fourth and final official soundtrack features 44 songs divided up into two discs. Some of the songs are from the second official soundtrack and new background music from the TV show and the movie. Songs include: Change, Goseiger!, The Knight of Destiny, Seize the Miracle, and Next Time, on Tensou Sentai Goseiger! Trivia *This is the first season since Timeranger where the Rangers have silver mouthplates with embossed lips. *This is the first season to have all the Rangers use cards. MagiShine was the only other Sentai Ranger to use cards. *This is the tenth season to feature vehicle-animal hybrid mecha, following Liveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Gingaman, Gaoranger, Hurricaneger, and Go-onger. *GoseiBlack is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger. *This is the second Sentai to feature the team bearing golden armor for the chest parts of the suits. The first was Megaranger. *This is the second series with multiple sets of villains, the first being Boukenger. Unlike Boukenger, the villain groups in Goseiger replace the previous one when that groups been defeated. *They were the first Sentai team that appeared in a VS special that preceded their run as the running Sentai series of their year. They made their first appearance in the Shinkengers VS Go-ongers special in early 2010, a few weeks before the first Goseiger episode aired. Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms Category:Wild Beast